The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may or may not constitute prior art.
A typical motor vehicle has numerous metal linkages that connect one member to another. For example, a specific category of metal linkages include suspension linkages used in the suspension system of motor vehicles. Suspension linkages generally connect components of the motor vehicle drive unit, such as wheels or axles, to the body or frame of the motor vehicle in order to transmit static and dynamic loads there between. For example, suspension linkages may include upper and lower control arms, tension linkages, longitudinal linkages, transverse linkages, forward or rear spring arms, etc. The suspension linkages are typically connected to the members of the motor vehicle via bearings to allow relative movement of the components of the suspension system and the frame of the motor vehicle.
In the past, these suspension linkages were made from stamped steel parts, assembled, and pressed into their final shapes. To reduce weight, these suspension linkages have more recently been made from forged/cast aluminum pieces which are welded together to form the final part or from extruded aluminum or other extruded metals or alloys. Extruded suspension linkages have the advantage of not requiring welds and generally reduce the post-processing requirements of the suspension linkage. While these extruded suspension linkages are useful for their intended purpose, it is difficult to control the flexural rigidity and strength of the suspension linkage while simultaneously minimizing weight and meeting packaging and tolerance requirements. Accordingly, there is a need in the art for an extruded suspension linkage that meets these requirements.